User talk:Ahawk007
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —GoldNinjaMX (talk) 06:57, August 6, 2015 (UTC) |} Warning Brickipedia is not your personal blog, if you do this again i will block you for 3 days. Xsizter (talk) 13:16, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Please don't add fake set images.--Toa Matau 10:35, August 24, 2015 (UTC) As far as I know those are not fake I did some research and they should be upcoming later this year.--Ahawk007 (talk) 00:21, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Some of theme were real, but others were not.--Toa Matau 00:30, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh. Ok, thanks. Stop reviving old blogs Because i saw you revive 6 old blogs. These posts have been deleted, and if you do this again, i will have no choice but to block you from editing for 3 days. Xsizter (talk) 09:06, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Thank you very much for nominating me customizer of the month :D --LEGOBennyTheBrick3 (talk) 11:32, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Jack Stone How is Jack Stone related to power miners? --Toa Matau 11:17, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Re:Block You have never been blocked. I looked in the logs. I am assuming this is an IP thing so the next time you are blocked let us know what the reason is.--Toa Matau 01:14, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Sometimes I go on and it says I have been blocked and for all the people who's homepages I visit are also blocked. Sometimes I cannot do anything for a few days.--User:Ahawk007 You probably got globally blocked. I think what you described happened to me once. I suggest you contact Wikia Staff. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 04:14, December 12, 2015 (UTC) I have been viewing some of your recent edits. A number of them shows you changing the wording of something to make it still have the same meaning. This is considered spamming. Please edit only when necessary. --LEGOBennyTheBrick3 (talk) 03:09, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Oh. Sorry. I misunderstood a certain phrase and changed it but then I realized I was wrong and changed it back, but my perfectionism made me go back and fix a small error I made in capitalization and an incorrect symbol so sorry didn't mean to spam--Ahawk007 (talk) 04:33, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Some of the information you added is unnecessary. It seems to look like you are editing for badges, if that is true please stop. Only edits that truely help pages should be done. If you need stuff to edit, let me know.--Toa Matau 11:08, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Yes I in fact do need stuff to edit. If you have suggestions please tell me. Thanks.--Ahawk007 (talk) 11:28, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Sets for newer content are generally stubs and could use new content. You could look over them and make sure they follow THE MOS. Most of these newer articles are missing descriptions and some even need pages.--Toa Matau 10:48, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Oh don't worry... I just thought of a bunch new SW sets that don't even exist on the wiki... Shameful, I say. I just was scared to do it earlier because I thought I'd mess up. I guess I can check the source code of other templates. Thanks, Toa! LEGO Marvel's Avengers The pages you said that weren't confirmed/not in LEGO Marvel's Avengers actually will be in the game in the Agents of SHIELD's pack of the Season Pass, as confirmed by many sources (IGN among them: http://m.ign.com/articles/2016/03/17/lego-marvels-avengers-season-pass-detailed ) I'd appreciate it if you did some research before telling an admin to delete them, since I actually wasted time in making them. Thank you Bridgetterocks (talk) 20:32, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Sorry sir. I thought that this page was not true because I had played LEGO Marvel's Avengers many times and since I did not find any confirmation I thought it was fake. I am sorry for your inconvenience. --Ahawk007 (talk) 22:30, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for being really late but here are your admins rights. Let's go make this wiki great again! --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 04:50, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Yes sir!Also I won't be that active cause of school and whatnot. Hope you understand--Ahawk007 01:04, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Xsizter is too busy taking care of other wikias. Benny had been blocked, but he recently created a new account and he is active. Toa is retired but he occasionally visits LEGO Wiki. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 23:48, September 15, 2016 (UTC) About the Olivia (Friends) Page Just so this doesn't seem quite as random, I'm a Bureaucrat from the LEGO Friends Wiki. I was wondering if it would be a problem if I switched the image in the infobox from What it is now to one of her with her original outfit? I think it would look better. This may seem a bit odd, but I don't want to change something like that without knowing if it was OK. If you really want to do it you could put tabbers, so yes you can. I think that the page is right, as it started with the toa crash landing from an unknown planet, which may not have been Mata Nui. Thanks for the message though. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 08:50, June 1, 2017 (UTC) I agree with you, but it was never officially announced by LEGO that it was called BIONICLE II, or a separate theme. Also the reboot is featured in the original page, and the Toa all have the same names.--Ahawk007 06:20, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Admin page Hi, in case you weren't aware, i'm a Bureaucrat here and we are now the only active Admins here. Would you mind adding yourself to the Administrator list? It is so that people can see that you are staff when they have issues or need help. I would also like to talk to you on chat at some point, are you are free tomorrow or any weekday between 7 and 10PM (GMT)? Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:48, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Hello, Lavertus. I added myself to the admin page, thank you for the reminder. Also, I have been busy lately and probably can't be on Brickipedia often, would an e-mail exchange be better?--Ahawk007 20:23, October 1, 2017 (UTC) If that's what you want to do. Also, you should click the link with a user's name on it to reply to messages; they don't get notified of your response if you respond on your page. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 20:43, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Apologies. We could both do chat now.--Ahawk007 22:09, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for bringing this up; I was away so I wouldn't have otherwise noticed. They should be variants of the original. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 20:03, November 12, 2017 (UTC) I need you to be active Hi, I will be going away on Wednesday and I won't be back until Saturday. Shiva is away at the moment, so I will need you to be active while I am away. Could you please just check up on the activity (make sure there is no spam or false info) and check that there are no disused images/videos at least once a day. Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:11, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Sorry I never replied, just busy with Christmas. But yes I did check, mostly nothing. If I missed anything I apologize.--Ahawk007 05:39, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Are you available next week? Hi Ahawk, i'm going away between tomorrow (Saturday) and Thursday so I will be unable to perform my Admin duties. Are you able to keep an eye on the Wiki while i'm gone? Shiva Kuzunasee (the other Admin here) has also been alerted. I will also be on chat for at least another hour from sending this message and will be available tomorrow morning; we could use a conversation at some point. Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 20:39, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Are you available to chat now? Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 21:07, March 17, 2018 (UTC) I am available to chat.--Ahawk007 22:09, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: visual editor This is the first i’ve heard of it. If the problem persists, i’ll ask Wikia. Are you able to chat tonight around 8PM GMT? Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 07:23, March 22, 2018 (UTC) I’m on chat now if you’re available for a few minutes. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 22:43, March 23, 2018 (UTC) Just to make you aware, I made a slight ammendmemt to your thread by adding a link to the manual of style. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 22:23, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Thanks!--Ahawk007 02:38, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Vandal I noticed that a vandal blanked a custom article and moved it to mainspace. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Ultimate --Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 10:44, May 16, 2018 (UTC) The page hasn't been blanked. If you look all the way at the bottom of the page, the original content is still there, there's just a massive white space, which seems to have been deliberately created, if you check the page history. I can remove it from mainspace, though.--Ahawk007 02:52, May 17, 2018 (UTC) That’s what I have been thinking. I will role out a thread explaining what I am going to do; users who repeatedy add bad pages shall recieve up to three warnings before being blocked. You and Shiva should beging enforcing the policies with me to the guidelines I set out effective immediately. We would do with working out a time when all Admins can meet on chat. What times/dates are you able to chat? I am free all week this week. Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 22:07, May 27, 2018 (UTC) How does 1PM PST sound? 12:58, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, I was a bit preoccupied. I'm free now if you want to talk. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 20:17, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Ok, go ahead with the merge. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 06:24, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Hi, want to join chat? Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:51, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Can we chat tonight around 8 or 9pm BST? Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 07:40, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Between the 27th October and the 4th November I won't be able to be very active, so will you be able to fill the gap while I'm away? Shiva will be around to help. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:34, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism Hey! Can you block this guy (Theblackterrormaster) for vandalism of my user page? I think this is his second account because one of my custom pages has been vandalized the same way. Thank you. LIGHTNING HAWK (talk) 13:51, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Hey! These guys (TheClockBird & FlameTiger78) are vandalizing other user's pages and trying to impersonate me. Can you block them? Cheers! LIGHTNING HAWK (talk) 21:59, December 16, 2018 (UTC) This user (NicoleAAllen) has been posting spam. Please block him. LIGHTNING HAWK (talk) 16:29, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Ban Policy Hi, please be aware that there are no second chances for random vandals; they are to be blocked indefinitely and their edits undone. Week-long bans should be issued to genuine users who have defied previous warnings. Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:09, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Oh, thanks. You just made this so much easier. --Ahawk007 04:12, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Admins can ignore these voting systems. If an article is good enough that it should be considered a model page then it should be class 1. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 09:10, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Categories on Walt Disney Hello Ahawk007! I just noticed that loads of categories have been added to the Walt Disney page. But they're mostly theme categories, and I'm not sure they really belong there. I thought I'd refer it to you though, since I wasn't sure. Here is a link to the most recent edit where categories were added (there are more): https://lego.fandom.com/index.php?title=Walt_Disney&diff=1937893&oldid=1897825 Thanks and sorry to bother you! ~TheMime 07:25, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the Help Hi Ahawk007! I'm happy to help! OK, thanks for explaining the talk page. Take a look at any of these for the page quality thing. Thanks! ~TheMime 18:14, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hello Ahawk007! I'm Marcus, one of the new Wiki Managers. This wiki is one of my assigned wikis. As a Wiki Manager, I'm not here to usurp you or take over but will be here for on-site support as well as being a liaison to full-time staff. I'll be open to answering questions regarding editing, templates, designs, etc and will be sure to respond within 24 hours. Just don't hesitate to message me on my talk page! TimeShade (Talk) 02:47, May 21, 2019 (UTC Thanks :)) RE: Admin I'm honored! I'd like to be a new admin if all the others agree. Thank you! LIGHTNING HAWK (talk) 09:23, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Hi, I have been thinking that he would be a good candidate however it is not for us to nominate people - they have to nominate themselves and then we have go give people the chance to oppose it via a vote. Ideally he'd also need to join the Discord. Are you able to join the Discord as well? Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 18:16, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Discord is an app so i don’t think there is a URL. You need to make an account and let me know what it is so I can add you. We host it for other LEGO Wikis and we have our own staff channels which normal users can’t access. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 08:35, June 15, 2019 (UTC) So, as per Wiki regulations, I've nominated myself in the "Request for Adminship" page. Once again, thanks for the consideration and support. LIGHTNING HAWK (talk) 13:00, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Class 1 articles Several of the articles you have marked as Class 1 are not such. Sets such as this one still need a description of the set in question and much of the present information needs to be expanded on. This article is a good example of what a class 1 article should look like. While article ratings are in fact meaningless, I thought I would let you know. Best regards, -Matau Just to let you know, Lighting Hawk is now an Administrator here. Are you able to join the Discord server yet? You're the only Admin not there. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 18:41, July 24, 2019 (UTC)